How Could This Happen
by assassin2000
Summary: Ezra has a past that he and he alone knows, it's a dark and violant secret and it contains many deaths. But One day he meets Kanan and his crew and with there help he could be better. And in the darkness of the dark side forces of years in the past rise from dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This like star wars rebels with some different things and moments and it has more violence. Cause this is more like a kiddy show. I know the the clone wars was also a kiddy show, but with more action scenes and more maturity cause some things were cooler like the star ships and some weapons so most of those weapon and ships I like will come in this story so enjoy and I so fucking hate that George Lucas sold Star Wars to Disney, I mean come on did you saw the trailer for the new star wars episode 7. Well let me tell you something it sucked like hell, I mean in the beginning I thought it was a fan made till the x-wings came so Disney really fucked up the Star Wars Universe. That's enough complaining let's get on with the story enjoy. Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars Rebels or Disney that ruined them.**

Ezra's POV.

I was walking on the streets on Lothal and as every day I was stealing or picking out cool helmets and other stuff that's helping me to survive in this hell hole of life. I never knew any friends, the only things that keep me alive is my sanity and the stupid things that the empire fail at.

I was at my tower looking at the capital city of Lothal. It doesn't matter how boring live can be sometimes it's still fun to live a life and I know that there are other that have a worse life than me. So I shouldn't be complaining about mine.

I heard a Star Destroyer above me and looked up to see it go to the capital city. I ran to my speeder and went to the city. I parked it somewhere out of sight. Some Imperials were taking some grapes from a man.

I walked to them and started to act like a beggar and grabbed their communicator. And spoke in it sending them away. I grabbed some fruit. **( You know how this scene goes let's start where he was at the roof.)**

I was at the roof looking at the troopers and feeling almost bad for them. I was feeling a weird king of magic something in my head. I looked up and saw man with a yellow shirt and on right arm part of a battle armor. He turned his head my way and I quickly ducked under.

When he looked away I looking at him more careful and saw him walk away, only to stop a few seconds later. Tapping a few time against his weapon holster and saw a purple monster that shouldn't be allowed to look like that walking away.

He walked again a few seconds then stop and tap again a few times against his weapon holster and saw a young girl around my age tapping a few time against her weapon holster.

She walked to the speeder and threw something on it and then walked away like nothing happened. I took a closer look. Boom it said the speeder blew up. And the speeder's with the cargo went away.

I followed the speeders over the rooftop, but before they could make it out they were blocked by a big land speeder by the guy in the yellow shirt and he shot them dead. I mean stealing from the Empire okay, but killing their troopers man you have a lot of courage than mate.

T5he bad-looking monster came and killed the last few troopers before the area was clear. I took my change and jumped off the roof and landed on the speeder. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting." I said waving my hand at him and driving backwards and ducking the ugly things fist and went back to the main squire and drove off.

The girl I saw earlier jumped on one of the crates attached on it and aimed her gun on me. "Pretty gutsy move kid, if the big guys catches you. He'll end you." She said before shooting the crate off where she was on and jumped off and let her two friends with speeders behind me go after me while she ran off.

I went faster and on my left hand I had a flamethrower/ gun arm attached. **( The weapon that Cad Bane from the Clone Wars has on his arm.) **

I went out of the city trying to make it to my tower. Two imperial speeder and the two other guys where following me. When I was at the middle two other Imperial speeders came to join the two.

The other guys got disposed two. One of the two last standing speeders came next to me with a gun aiming at me. "It's over Rebel scum." he said. I rolled my eyes and aimed the flamethrower at him and set him on fire. He fell off his bike and screamed . I wasn't such a bad person unlike the Empire to let people die in pain so I shot him a few times to make sure he was really dead.

The last one was behind me. I grabbed a small bomb and threw it to him and he being so stupid to catch it and I said boom again. I could see my tower I was almost there till a sniper shot the cargo off.

I didn't knew where the sniper came from so I was still driving to my tower. I got shot in the shoulder when I was almost there and fell off. Not giving up on myself I ran to the tower and went up to look for a chest. When founded I opened.

It had a few special weapons in them. And some armor. I put on my armor part it was just for the my left leg and right arm. **( Do you know how the samurai armor left leg and right arm part looks like in The last Samurai. Well it's like that but only in orange and his weapons is one of the bows from the night sister also from the clone wars and the dark saber stolen from the jedi temple by Deathwatch.)**

When everything put on I went down and saw all the other guys I saw in the city fighting against Imperial. I aimed my bow and shot!

**Cliffhanger, Man the things you can do with them. So this was it for now. I probably know that most of you don't like it, so if you don't like it that much please say it and give ideas about what needs to be changed or need s to be added to and if you like it and you agree with me that Disney ruined the Star Wars Universe then you're right and I know that Star Wars Rebels is a bit Cool and the only reason I watch it. I cause of Sabine I mean that chick is hot so this story is going to be cool with a sensitive, protective and emotional Sabine some few chapter later.**

**So please REVIEW !**

**And I'll see you guys later. **


	2. Meeting the crew

**Hey ****guys I'm back with the second chapter and I love the reviews you guys send.**

**Cheese Bot : I like the idea and I'm also looking if I can put it in the story cause Assassin's Creed is just one heck of a game and I would appreciate that you would know an idea for the suit.**

**Frost Maria : Already done that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Ezra's POV.

I was aiming my bow at the trooper that was ready to shoot the girl on her right, by the looks of it she wasn't paying any attention to him. I aimed my energy bow and released the plasma arrow.

The Arrow went without a sound through the grass hitting the trooper and he fell dead behind the Mando girl. In a split second she turned around to see what happened. She was shocked and was trying to locate where the shot came from.

I ran to the battlefield unseen as I went through the long grass, shooting plasma arrows each hitting a trooper. The rebels were trying to find it's shooter only they were distraced, when a new pack of fourty Stormtrooper came at them shooting like crazy with Walkers behind them.

I ran out of the grass putting the bow on my back and grabbing my Darksaber and my LL-30S blaster pistol. And charging at the troopers.

" Kid, what on earth are you going to do. If you attack those troopers alone you'll die." The Weird looking purple monster said.

"I've been through worse." I said back shocking each and every one of the rebels.

I jumped of the ground with the saber above my head and shooting with my blasters some troopers down, while I'm in the air. When I was close enough to a trooper I cut him in half, his blood streaming on my face.

The troopers surrounded me, and I put away my Blaster, I Turned my mulitiporpose wrist gauntletes to flamethrower and actived my repulsor rocket boots.

I went about ten feet in the air, used the flamethrower to burn atleast fifteen men. Leaving twenty men alive, Turning off the flamethrower I flew with high speed at the last twenty men, I used my darksaber to cut off all of their heads only by throwing it.

I landed on the ground and grabbed the saber out of midair when it came back to me.

Behind me the walkers are aiming at me. Do I could not see them, I could feel their guns turning and aiming at me. I jumped and maked a backflipp to dodge the lasers and land before them with my face turned to theirs.

I got down on one knee, my saber in my hand, grabbing something behind my back putting it on my right wrist. I turned on the saber and put it next to my body in a holding postion ready to streak, on my right wrist I turned on a hidden laser blade.

**( It's like the hidden blades from Assassin's Creed only instead it has laser blades not metal)**

The walkers were aiming at me again. But before they even had a change to shoot, I already cut off one of the walkers leg and threw in a grenade. I ran to the next walker while the explosion quashed the walker behind me. I threw my saber into the walker next to me into their controls and it went BOOM in a second.

Jumping on the roof of the last walker I opened the hatch and jumped in, doing an assassination jump on one of the two pilots killed him within a second. When I got my blade out of the dead pilot I killed the other one so fast that the last thing he ever saw was my blade in his head.

I put a bomb on the controls and jumped out the walker. I went to the walker in which my saber was in. I pulled it out and head back to the rebels.

The rebels were staring at me with open eyes as wide as they could be. "How did you do that? " The girl asked. "Like I said to Purple over there I had worse than this." I answered.

" But it's nearly impossible to fight such a force with those weapons you carry. For starts you killed those walkers like it was nothing." The man said. "Look that is a thing I won't talk about with strangers, so I helped you with saving your asses that for I want a fee, you give me one of the boxes you stole from them and we all can live our life like we used to?" I said.

"Or you can come with us and help us fight against the Empire. We could use an extra man on our team." The man said. "And why would I do that?" I asked. "That I'll tell you when you come with us." The man said.

"Right, so you want to play it like that, it's not going to happen."I said turning my back to them and walking back to my tower. From a distance I could hear the TIE- fighters coming this way.

I turned around to confront the TIE-fighters. As the fighters came closer I used what I call magic and let them smashed into each other. "You got to be kidding me? "A Twi'lek asked.

"About what?" I asked. "Are also a force user who is being hunted by the Empire?" she asked. "And what is a force user?"I asked out curiosity. "To know you must come with us and we'll tell you." she said.

"You're not giving me any choice, are you?" I said. "You're right, I won't." she said. I groaned. "Okay you win, I'll come with you but don't expect something from me." I said before the man and the Twi'lek gave a small smile.

I came on board of their ship, it looked like it was a ship ready to fall apart. "What a piece of junk." I said to myself. "We don't have much money so we got to do it with this, do it may not look like much, it's still home." The Twi'lek said.

"Your right there is no place like home." I said. "You're right about that kid." The girl said. "Before we start I need to know your names and what you guys do as part of your team."I said, and the man nodded.

The Twi'lek started. "My name is Hera and I'm the pilot of this ship named the Ghost, see my astro over there his name is Chopper, he was made out of several parts and put together like a puzzle." She said.

"My name is Kanan, I'm sort of the leader of the team and former Jedi and the Jedi are force user like you kid, once there used to be many." He said.

"I'm Zeb and I'm not a Purple beast, you got that kid?" he said irritated. "Sure no problem." I said.

"My name is Sabine and I'm the bomb and weapon expert of the team, nice to meet you kid." She said. "And who are you kid?" Sabine asked.

"My name is Ezra and I'm a hunter nothing more. I can kill people without being spotted before they know, they're all dead. I once was part of a creed that was terminated." I said, getting painful memory's on how the creed was killed and the screams I heard, I couldn't do anything but watch.

"You can tell us when you think you're ready to tell what happened and who that creed was." Kanan said and nodded, out of respect for me for not letting me to tell my painful past.

"What are force users?" I asked. "Force users are people how can control things with their minds like you smashed those TIE's. At that moment you're using the force."Kanan explained me.

"But what is the force, you say what it can do, but not what it is." I said. "The Force is everywhere, without it there could not be a form of live in the galaxy." Kanan explained.

"Okay now I understand that, is there a place where I can clean my weapons and check them on damage?" I asked. "You can follow me Ezra."Sabine said.

Sabine's POV.

I told Ezra to follow me and he did, as we walked down the hallway he started to speak to me. "So how long have you been with these guys, it looks like you've got a close bond with each other, I can see in all of your eyes that you got a painful past."

"I've been with them over five years, when I was eleven I joined them as a Mando, so ever since the treated me like I'm there sister. What about you, don't haven't you got any parents?" I asked and when I saw the look on his face I knew I shouldn't had asked that question.

"My parents were killed eight years ago on my seventh birthday, when the Empire broke into our house and shot all three of us. I managed to survive the lasers that hit me, but my parents weren't so lucky, they got hit in their head." He explained.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but back on Lothal you said that you've been through worse, how worse if I may ask?" I asked him.

"I will tell you when I'm checking my weapons and promise to tell no one, not even your team cause they aren't ready to hear, the only reason I'm telling you is that I need to tell someone, I can see at you that I can trust you." he said.

"The equipment you need lies in my room, so this is it."I said opening the door of my room, he walked in and looked at my art, it brought a smile on his face.

"Looks like you've got a hobby and your good at it as well, I love the work you did, it's amazing." He said, making my cheeks go a little bit red.

"The tools are laying on the bed!" I said. He turned his head to the bed and grabbed the box, he sat down on the ground and took off his upper side of the armor and his entire torso is full off scars, the most interesting ones were the three scares around his heart in the form of a triangle, he got one hell of a good looking six-pack.

I kept staring at them. "Like what you see or do you need a closer look?"he asked laughing a bit. Making me blush. "You were the one who took off your armor."I said trying to convince him that it was his fault.

"I took off my armor to protect it from getting damaged while repairing my weapons. Then it would be a shame." he said looking at his Darksaber. "This thing had a huge damage from that explosion." He said grabbing a tool out off the box and getting it done.

"You said you would tell me the story, remember?" I asked. "I do, come sit and I will tell you." He said.

Ezra's POV.

Sabine came to sit next to me. "It all began when the Empire shot me and my parents.

Flashback.

_I was laying on the ground in my own blood, dying slowly. The Storm troopers left hours ago, leaving me for dead. A man opened the door. The man had a white cloak and a small laser blade on his wrist._

_He picked me up and gave me some kind of drink, making me fall asleep. When I woke up I was in a bed covered in bandages. I looked around me and saw the same man beside the bed._

_He came to me and started to speak nicely, telling me his name and the cost of what he worked for._

_After he had told his entire story he asked me one thing. "Ezra do you want to become an assassin to save the galaxy from the templar's."_

"_Yes, I would love to."I answered him and he said to me "We'll start your training when you're healed. I nodded and went back to sleep._

_Three months later._

_I was fully recovered and was almost done with my training, ready for my first mission. "Ezra cause of your good training the mentors have decided that your first target is going to be a bounty hunter called Cad Bane. He escaped from prison in the Clone Wars and has joined the templar's." he said._

"_I will not disappoint you, mentor."I said. I walked to my room and put on the original assassin suit. I walked to my ship it was a B-wing from the Clone wars._

_I flew to Coursant and according to my Intel Bane he was in the abounded Jedi Temple. I put my ship in a hangar a few miles away from the temple, I ran over the roofs to my target._

_Once I arrived at the temple I used climbing hooks to get at the top off the tower where he should be._

_I shot and within a minute I was at the top of the tower. I looked through the glass and saw him, with his LL-30S Blasters, It looked like he was waiting for me._

_Sneaking up on him was no option. I put a bomb on the glass and went a bit lower, then the explosion went off. Bane started the shoot through the broken window. I jumped in the tower Kicking Bane causing him to fly a few meters back, landing on his back using my right laser blade to jump in the air to finish him._

_Before I even got to him he used his rocket boots to just fly away before he got hit in his head. It wasn't a total failure I managed to hit his leg. I grabbed my bow and shot multiple times, I hit one of his rocket boots causing him to fly like crazy. I released another arrow hitting his head and another to kill the other boot._

_He fell dead on the ground, I grabbed a few belonging like his LL30S-Blasters his rocket boots and his wrist guns, put them in the bag I took with my._

_I walked to his desk and took his files on a project which I didn't not know off. I walked back to my ship and went back to base._

_I was expecting a normal base not a base that was under attack by thousands of templar's. I used a fighter to destroy their main battleship and flew as fast as my ship could to my home. _

_I reached the hangar and flew my ship in, I could see five tanks. I jumped with my stuff out of the ship that was still flying, I landed on the ground and my ship hit the tanks destroying them all._

_I put the bag around my back and ran to the biggest room, where there was a few hours ago a catering of the assassin's in this base. I could see on the damage of the base that they had been fighting for a while._

_I saw a thousand templar's killing assassin's, it was a blood bath, there was only one left, my mentor. He had lost his arm and eye and was nearly standing, a templar that hanged above him jumped on him and put his Darksaber right through him._

_I was boiling up with anger and screamed."NOOOOO!" Getting the attention of all templar's. They all looked at me and started to shoot at me, it didn't matter where they shot me, out of all my anger I started to move objects with my mind crushing them and using their own body to pull their guts out of their mouth, eyes blowing up! After I murdered them all I went to the space ship. I could not see them, but for some reason I could feel them._

_I used what I called magic and brought the ships down on the ground crashing them and letting them hit each other in the air. All the parts of the ships were falling out of the universe. I walked back to the base, to the grant hall and grabbed the Darksaber out of my mentors body._

END of flashback.

Sabine's POV.

After I heard his story I could almost cry, he has been through too much pain as a child and is still going through it.

"I could swear I saw some of them escape those fucking low livers that ruin my life and of all assassin's, I swear when I see them again I'll kill them all, in the most brutal way that I can think of. It won't be in some room, no it will be in front of the Emperor himself because I know he got a tale in their history." He yelled furious.

Ezra was starting to get so angry that every object in my room got up in the air.

I looked at Ezra and saw his eyes to become a bit gold and tears came out of his eyes. Before this got any worse I pulled him into a hug and let him cry out.

He buried his face in my chest and I slowly let him over to my bed. Where I lay him down and changed real quick in my pajamas, I laid next to him where he buried his face in my shoulder and cried for a few minutes before he fell asleep and I kissed his forehead to fell asleep myself.

**That was the end of chapter two and I did what you guys asked me to, make it longer this chapter has more than 3000 words, so I hope you like it and if you have any ideas please share them with me, maybe I will put them in my story and also REVIEW. And I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Ezra

**Author's Note.**

**The reason why I couldn't update was**** that the charger was broken so I had to wait till my dad made it. But now all that's over I wish all of you a Happy 2015. This chapter isn't a real one. It's just an description of Ezra's armor and a bit from his past. All his weapons and unknown will be explained. Some of you gave ideas for the story do most of them are going to be in them and some are going to be a bit different.**

**Patrick : I liked your Idea and found something, Thank you for your help.**

**Cheese Bot : Also love your idea, please giving me those ideas.**

**Ezra : Thought about and I like the idea, but it's going to be a bit different than you would expect.**

**By the way Some memories that I'm about to explain of Ezra are also from the future chapter that are coming, Don't get confused when you don't know it cause it was never in the story, but it will come in the other chapters.**

Ezra's past.

Day that the Empire took his parents and left him to rot on the streets. The Empire basely just marched right into their house and kidnapped Ezra's parents, but before the Empire left they decided it was a good idea to teach the Bridger's a lesson. They took Ezra as an example. Beating almost to death, the Stormtroopers forced his parents to watch. After he was beaten they left him to die in his blood.

On that same day came a man of The Creed and took him to Earth where the first Assassin's lived and trained him to become one of them. After 4 years of training Ezra they left to go to a new home on the planet Mandalore.

After his successful mission he returned alone to be greeted by an army of Templar's, that wiped out the order on Mandalore and its system. Ezra being angry got a tast of the dark side of the force and killing all the Templar's on Mandalore. Not knowing what he just did, he ignored it and went to gathering part for his armor he left the base to wonder and see what Mandalore has to offer him.

He came in contact with a group known as Death Watch, they not being the most kindly took him into took him captive. Starting an integration and all that Ezra did was keeping his mouth shut.

Death Watch wasn't excepting this kind of answers, for disrespecting them they decided they would give him an token. Brand him on his back on his left shoulder an Death Watch symbol.

The Death Watch letting Ezra leave. Ezra decided that there wasn't a thing that Mandalore had to offer him and went back to his B-wing and flew to Courssant.

Ezra Took the weapons he needed and returned to Earth and went to Masyaf. **( For all of you who doesn't know Masyaf it's the oldest temple of the assassin, where it all began.)**

Taking his Armor into Altair's vault to put most of his suit there and only taking the LL-30 blaster Wrist Weapons, Plasma bow and Darksaber. Leaving the rest behind. Flying to Lothal, selling his ships for credits and living his day out on Lothal and stealing from the Empire. Later in the past three years he gets an assassin's creed tattoo on the right side of his chest.

**Now I'll describe how Ezra's armor looks.**

His Costume in the vault is the assassin outfit of Adewalé of Freedom Cry.

He has a Dark Saber on his lower back.

Two LL- 30 Blasters.

Two multi propose wrist gauntlets which includes a comlink, cable launcher, contact stunner, flamethrower and blasters.

One DC-17 Hand blaster on his left boot.

One DC-17m on his right boot.

One plasma bow on his back.

Mando dagger made out of metal also on his lower back only the handle on the other side.

Picture of it is . .html

Repulsor rocket boots underneath is boot in the soul.

One laser hidden blade on his left wrist.

One metal hidden blade on his right wrist.

**This is a bit of Ezra hope you like it, if you want that I make more of these chapters about the other characters please tell me. And I'll upload chapter 3 this week.**

**Please review, like I said I use most of your ideas for my story.**

**And I'll see you guys later !**


	4. The army in fort Anaxes

**I'm back, I hope you liked the last chapter and if you want more plaese say. Going on with chapter 3 enjoy. Disclaimer : I do not own Star wars rebels o****r its characters.**

Sabine's POV.

I woke up and felt a something on my shoulder. I looked and saw that Ezra was sleeping on my shoulder, probably still tired of yesterday. Looking at him made we think that he was cute.

Getting those thoughts out of my head, I shacked him a bit waking him up. "Where am I ?" he asked. "You fell asleep last night remember?" I asked him. "I remember, how late is it anyway?" he asked.

"Still night want to get back and sleep?" I asked. "I will, but can you show me where the bathroom is?" he said. I laughed. "It's down the hall on your right." I said. "Thank you." He said running to the bathroom making me laugh even more.

I stood up, looking in my room. I walked to Ezra's weapons, looking at them seeing strange marking on them. I was so in my thought that I didn't hear the door open. "Found something?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, what are these strange markings on your weapons you got them on all of them, is there any reason for?" I asked. "There is, those marking are the symbol of my creed I was once part of." He said with a sad face.

"I won't talk about it anymore let's go to bed and let go of those horrible memories." I said. "Yeah you're right let's go back to bed." He said laying on bed. "When did you put on your shirt?" I asked. "Cause there are even more things on my body that you may not have seen, cause I covered them with a thing. But now it's off and I won't want you to see it yet." He said.

"I'll respect it, I'm tired can we go to bed now?" I asked yawning. "Sure." He laughed. I laid next to him putting my head on his chest, he put his arm around me. He was sleeping within the second and I followed after.

Hera's POV.

After we picked up that kid from Lothal things felt different. Like normally Sabine would be up already. I walked to her chamber to see why she wasn't up yet. I opened the door seeing her sleep with her head on Ezra. I smiled closing the door, walking to the living room. As I was in the living room Zeb and Kanan where already there.

"Where is Sabine would you know that?" Kanan asked. "She has some personal things right now with the boy." I said. "What did he do to her." Zeb asked angrily. "Nothing they're sleeping together." I explained.

"How can we know that we can trust the lad, like he said." Zeb said. "Zeb behave yourself, Sabine aspires to love him and he as well. So don't ruin it for them or I'll kill you myself, if Sabine hasn't done it already." I said.

"Alright no need to be so rough." He said. "That's what I thought." I said.

Sabine's POV.

I woke up on Ezra's chest I moaned waking him up. "Good morning Beautiful." He said. "We're not together yet." I said to him. "You're sure, well then Sabine do you want to be my Girlfriend?" I asked.

"I think we're taking things to fast, when the time's come when we know you well and the others can trust you, then I'll be your Girlfriend." I said. "Well then I better get the trust of the others than." He said.

"Indeed you have, let's get breakfast." I said. "Yea, that sounds nice." He said.

We got up and went to the living room to get food. "How are the lovebirds." Zeb asked. "What are you talking about Zeb?" I said trying to hide my blush. "Oh don't deny it Hera saw and told us everything." He said.

"Keep out of my privacy Zeb and don't think about threading him." I said. "Fine." He said annoyed. "Good boy." I said making Ezra laugh.

While eating breakfast, Chopper came in thinking that it's funny to spill oil on Ezra's shirt. "Chopper get out of here." I yelled at him. "Don't worry I'll clean it, it's not that big of a spot anyway." He said taking off his shirt revealing the a tattoo, it had the same symbol like on his weapons.

He then turned around that grab the small tub of water that Hera filled. We all gasped at the brand mark on his back. It wasn't just any brand mark. It was the brand mark of the Mandalorion war group called Death Watch.

The Mark was among several scars. "Ezra did you had a fight with Death Watch?" I asked. "I did, when I was on Mandalorion just after the fall of the creed. I decide to see what their was on that planet. Before I could go in the city I was taken by them and tortured by them." He explained.

I felt sorry for him, he has gone through a lot for his age.

"Don't have to feel sorry it happened. Don't live in the past, but in the present." He said giving me hug before he went with Kanan to Kanan's room.

"I'm going back to sleep wake me when you need me. Make sure Chopper doesn't wake me or I'll kill him." Zeb said going to his chambers to take a nap. "Hera?" I asked. "Yes, dear?" she asked back.

"What's our next mission?" I asked wanting to get off the ship. "Well we got one, right now on the moment. Kanan said it's best that we check it out." Hear said. "What kind of mission?" I asked.

"There is a old clone base. Some allies of Falcrum left a cargo and we have to get it to him." Hera explained. "Better get my gear ready." I said going to my chamber to dress in my armor.

Ezra's POV.

I followed Kanan to his room where he wanted to speak with me.

"Kanan where did you want to speak about?" I asked. "Ezra you're force sensitive, the Empire is hunting those who are force sensitive and eliminate them." He said.

"And your saying that cause?" I asked. "You act like it's nothing." He said angry. "Cause it's nothing to me. I'm surviving these situations since I was a little kid." I explained. "What I'm trying to say Ezra is, do you want to be trained in the ways of the Jedi?" he asked me.

"I would like that a lot, when does training begin?" I asked. "After this mission that Sabine and Hera are going to do." He said. "Right and we have to stay on the ship making sure it doesn't just fly away." I said sarcastic.

"Yeah that's what we do." He said laughing, I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said walking back to the living room where Hera was.

"You know Fort Anaxes is dangerous and under control of the Empire right?" I asked. "I didn't, but how did you know?" she asked.

"It was a few months before I met you guys. I had to go to that Fort cause there was something in there secret to my Creed. I wasn't going to forsake the memory of my Creed by letting the Empire taking an ancient artifact." I said.

"What for Artifact?" she asked. "You'll find out soon." I said. "But what was so dangerous about that Fort again?" she said.

"When I was at Fort Anaxes I encountered a man in black robes and his face was red with black. His legs and middle of his body were robotic and he wheeled a double lightsaber, red of color. Under his command were battle droids that the separatist used in the clone wars. I managed to get the artifact, but whatever was in that fort and it will be back, So I advice you that you be quick with that cargo. I fit isn't gone already and if it isn't it's probably a trap than." I said walking out of the room into the cockpit to see if we were close to that cursed fort.

Sabine's POV.

I walked out of my room and saw Ezra walk to the cockpit, it looked like he was deep in thought. I ignored it and went to Hera. Who was also in her own mind.

"Hera what's going on?" I asked. "Um, what?" she asked getting out of mind and into the world of the living. "What were you thinking about, the fort is old and nobody is there." I explained.

"I thought of the same, but Ezra was at that fort a few months again, and he encountered a Sith and an droid army of the clone wars." Hera said.

"We must warn Kanan about that." Sabine said. "No we don't we go in and as quick we came in, as quick we go out no fighting." Hera said. I whined. "Fine!" I said irritated.

"If you go in alone you're going to need this." Ezra said tossing his Dark Saber to Hera. "Who he might is unknown to me, but if you encounter him you're going to need that sword to defend you, blaster won't help. I tried that the result was my blaster in half and me losing almost my head." Ezra explained walking away again.

"How is it that Ezra is at our conversations when we can't figure something out or when there is a problem, it's starting to get creepy." Hera explained.

"I don't know, but are we there yet." I asked. "Few more minutes Sabine." Ezra yelled from the cockpit. "Yeah it defiantly creepy." I said. We could hear Ezra laugh.

Hera and I walked to the cockpit where Ezra was taking a nap in my chair.

"He looks cute don't you think Hera?" I gulped when I asked her that and my cheeks where becoming red. "So Sabine is in love that's a good thing to know." She said. "Very funny Hera. Like you don't love Kanan." I said.

"Tell the others we've arrived and are going to land with the Phantom." Hera said to me.

"Okay." I said. I walked to Zeb's room. "Zeb wake up we're there." I said. "Okay." H said in a tired way. I walked to Kanan's room. "Kanan We're here." I said walking back to the cockpit.

I saw Ezra looking like a hawk. "What are you trying to find?" I asked. "To see if my old friend here is." He said. "He's not here so everything is fine." I said. "For now maybe, but the second I hear gun fire I'm out there." He said taking one last look before going to his chamber.

"Ezra is really taking this guy serious, isn't he." I asked Hera. "You would be to, if you had been last time and there was a sith with an droid army that fought in the Clone Wars. Than you would also react like this when you got back." Hera said.

"Good point." I said. Kanan, Zeb and Ezra came into the cockpit. Ezra was wearing his weapons. "Why do you have your weapons here and not in your room?" I asked.

"Like I said the man that's done there won't be wounded by a couple of blaster. Like I also said if I hear gun fire I'll be joining the fight." He said looking again out of the window to see if his friend was there.

"Kanan you're in charge of the Ghost, if you even scratch it I'll hurt you." Hera threatened. "It won't get damage Hera we'll take care of that won't we guys?" He said.

"I'm not making those promises." Ezra said. "I'll help you with it Kanan, you can count on us Hera you're ship won't get a scratch." Zeb said. "But if it does I'll hurt you both." Hera said walking to the Phantom.

I ran to her. "You're serious about hurting them aren't you?" I asked. "Of course I am. What did you think that they can hurt her and get away with it?" she asked.

"Knowing you they don't stand a change." I said. "Ezra is a smart kid and he knows he can't promises things that can be broken easily." Hera said.

We got into the Phantom and went to the service. We got out and the cargo was before the gate. We walked to the crates with our blasters ready.

"Let's take those back shall we." Hera said as we brought all crates to the Phantom. Hera checked every crate like there was something with one.

When everything was loaded Hera sighed. "We miss one probably in the fort we have to search our missing crate." Hera said. "Grab your guns, we don't know what we are going to find inside that fort." She said.

With our blaster ready we went inside the fort and looked for our missing crate.

Once inside the fort Hera found the crate and brought it back to the Phantom. I was about to leave when I heard a loud noise, I turned around. I saw the man Ezra talking about, The light went on and about three hundred droids I saw. The man used the force to close the hangar door.

"Ready to die girl?" He asked as he went like a shadow into the droid army that was aiming all their weapons at me. I never thought of dying this way.

Ezra's POV.

I felt something that I've sensed before when I was here. Knowing what it was. I looked outside and saw Hera bringing a crate to the Phantom, what I also noticed was the hangar door closing. Sabine was still in there and it was a death sentences.

I grabbed Kana's lightsaber. "Kid what are you doing?" he yelled. "I'm going to save Sabine who is trapped inside with a Sith Lord." I yelled. When they heard that, they followed my.

I jumped out of the cargo hall onto the platform. I ran as fast as I could to the door. Turning the lightsaber on and put it in the door making a circle.

Sabine's POV.

I was surrounded by my enemy. I knew there was no hope for me. That was until I heard one of the droids speak. "Um sir they're trying to get through the door and it looks to be a Jedi." The droid yelled.

All droids went to the other side of the base and aimed at the door. I hoped they forgot about me, but I spook to soon the Sith Forced pushed my against the wall choking me.

"Let's see if your lover cans save you when he comes through that door?" He said smiling evil.

The door was breached and Ezra came in Shooting and splitting droids. Behind him came the rest of the crew and started to fight against the droids.

My longs were getting no air and my face turned purple of the lake of oxygen. Almost being choked to death Ezra used the force to push the sith away.

Advanced droids charged Ezra making it hard for him to come to me. The Sith Stood over me using the force to get me in the air and at his eye level. He had his Lightsaber ready to strike me down. He was ready to stab me.

He waited a few seconds to see if Ezra was looking and when Ezra looked he …

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know guys mean, sure.**

**Well that was that chapter hope you like it, please review and give ideas.**

**The next chapter will also be next week probably also on Sunday.**

**And I'll see you guys laterrrr.**


	5. Poor Sabine

**Hey,**** guys it's been awhile that I have updated a chapter and I'm truly sorry for that. I promise I will update every two weeks. Many of you have been waiting so I'll keep it sort. Have fun reading. **

Sabine's POV.

Ezra was looking at me as the Sith stood in front of me and held his Saber above him. Ezra's eyes became gold and everything and everyone around me started to go up. In a second everything flew against the wall.

Ezra ran to me as I closed my eyes.

Ezra's POV.

I had another taste of the dark side and it felt better than the last time. I fear the more I use it the more I'll go to the dark side.

I ran to Sabine and checked her pulse to see that she is still alive and she is.

" And Ezra how does it feel. The dark side, you will it's power don't you?" the sith said getting back up.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "Because I want to know if you're ready to join the dark side." He said.

"Never!" I yelled.

"Pity then she is so young." He said looking at Sabine. "If you ever hurt her again I'll kill you with my bare hands and nothing will ever stop me then." I said to him getting up with Sabine in my hand bridal style.

"To bad for you young one." He said. He used the force to get me closer to stab me with a knife in the back and take Sabine. Leaving with his ship. That was the last thing I saw before going black.

Sabine's POV.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings. It wasn't the Ghost, but something else. It looked familiar. But I didn't know what.

"I see that you're awake, good let's start." The Sith said.

I opened my eyes now wide to see that I was strapped to something. I started to panic my breath became heavier and my heart went mad.

"Let's see how good you can keep your secrets." He said.

Out of the ground came a table with all sort of torture equipment.

"Let's start shall we." He said before grapping a knife.

"Please let me go, I'll do everything." I said with fear in me that I have never felt before. I began shaking and tears came out of my eyes.

"Tell me who is the leader of the army?" he asked. "What army I don't know of any army." I said.

" Liar!" he yelled stabbing me in the kneecap.

"AAAHHHHHH."

"Screaming and crying won't help you." He said moving the knife in my kneecap.

"Stop please don't. I swear I don't know anything about an army." I cried. He stopped moving with the knife but kept it in.

"Then why are you with Bridger?" he asked grapping a smaller knife.

"We met him a few weeks ago and he helped us fighting against the Empire. And we started a relationship with one of another." I said hoping he would believe me.

"That still doesn't answer my previous question who is the leader of the army." He said

He put the smaller knife around my neck.

"Tell me the truth or I'll cut you open and bring your head to your Boyfriend." He said.

"I really don't know where you're talking about." I said again.

"I will make it a slow and painful death." He said putting pressure on the knife that slowly went into my skin. I could feel the blood around my neck.

"Maul she is telling the truth put the knife down." A hooded man said in black.

"Yes master?" The Sith Asked. "You're wasting your time with her my apprentice, she knows nothing we need the boy." He said.

"As you wish my master, but I discovered that she is his girlfriend by hurting her he will sense it and will come to us in anger." He said. "Yes he does, continue your work Darth Maul." He said.

The hooded man walked away and Maul turned to me.

"I'm going to have fun hurting you." He said with a big smirk on his face too big if you ask me.

"Darth Maul you're Darth Maul?" I asked one more time to be sure. "Yes, why do you ask?" He said.

"But you are suppose to be dead, you were killed on Naboo by the Jedi Master Obi-Wan-Kenobi." I said.

"I survived cause of my training and I am real if you're going to ask that. Now shut up as I go back to work." He said grinning.

"You're a monster!" I yelled at him. He slapped me across the face, I looked back at him and his eyes had now even more hate in them than before. "Don't say that I'm a monster you don't know what real monsters are, you know what real monsters are?" he asked.

"Monsters are the people like your Boyfriend, they only tell you the good side of their story and the dark side they don't. They do that to keep you thinking that they're the good men and me the bad. But please ask next time what happened two years ago when he was on Naboo, ask him what he did that day and believe me it wasn't anything good." He said.

"You're lying!"

"Am I now, well there is only one way to find out. Let's contact him shall we" He said.

On the other side of the galaxy on the Ghost.

Ezra's POV.

I woke up in the med-bay. I looked around me and saw the crew look at me except Sabine wasn't there. I started to panic and Kanan told me to lay down.

"Why must I lay down that Sith got my Girlfriend." I yelled furious at him. "I know but right now you need to recover or else you'll never be able to rescue Sabine so please lay down would you."He said and I did as he said.

Hera went back to the cockpit. Seconds later we all had to go the cockpit.

"Something wrong Hera?" Zeb asked. "I got a transmission of the Sith that we met on the asteroid." She said playing of the transmission.

The Sith came and so was Sabine he held had his hand on the back of her neck squishing it hard, you could see her in pain and there was blood on her face. I began to get angry again. "Ezra control yourself this is what they want to get you angry, it would be easier for them to get you to the dark side." Kanan said.

I became slightly calmer.

"_Hello Ezra nice to see you again. As you can see I got your Girlfriend and she is going to be how do say it in a nice way ah yeah my dummy. She will be hurt in so may way, that if you are here that she would be begging you to kill her. That is unless you can save her in time." He said._

"I swear to god if you hurt one more time I will kill you in the worst way ever." I yelled at him.

"_I'm sure you will, oh and Ezra the cave of the dead is re opening himself again just like two years ago remember." He said._

"But that is impossible it takes billions of year before it can reopen itself." I said.

"_Yes, but he has something to show me, Goodbye Ezra and be quick she might not survive." He said turning off the transmission._

"What is the cave of the dead Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"It's a cave on Naboo where you can bring your loved ones back and for the Sith it means old Sith lord and Leaders in the wars that came so many years ago in that cave they're going to get their dead back and then they'll have a army of billions of troops." I said.

"Well that's not good and what did he mean two years ago. Ezra what happened two years ago?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about that yet another time perhaps, I'm going to bed could you set course to the Mustafar system?" I asked

"Why there?" Hera asked.

"Because there is she." I said. Hera nodded and set the course to Mustafar.

I walked to Sabine's room and with the force I said to her that I would get no matter what the cost is.

**And that was the end of Chapter 5. It's short compared with the others, but I still hoped you liked it and please give me main character that died on the dark side before the empire like Dooku. Please review.**

**And I'll see you guys later. **


	6. The Broken Souls

Author's Note.

It's been a year since I've updated any real chapters. To be honest with you guys. I lost my inspiriration for a long while, so that's why I asked you guys for any ideas. And also because recently I've been watching a lot more movies and tv shows then usually. And I read some of the comments you sent, Some of you are out for blood. I mean like because I lebit you guys wait for so long. I will make this chapter twice as long and to add an bonus. I add some quotes from movies, tv shows and games. The first person to find them all or finds the most before june 16 gets to create his/her own charcater that will play a major role in this story or atleats the upcoming chapters. The winner will make it's own background, abillities and decide what kind of equipement he or she has etc. So I've talked enough. Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars Rebels or Assassin's Creed, I wish I did, but I don't. And Here We Go !

Sabine's POV.

It's been a while since Maul left me in this dark room, there is absolutly no light in here and it terrifies me. My knee still hurts like hell, I still need to take care of that wound or else it'll get infected and I might end up with one leg instead of two.

All of an sudden the door opens and all the light came in, the light is too much to handle. I close my eyes and open them bit by bit, damn who knew that the light could be such an pain in the ass. An T-Serie Tatical Droid stood in the opening.

"Follow me rebel scum." It says. It looks like Maul still lives partly in the Clone Wars era, I mean droids that's old school. I limb towards the door and apparently the droid takes notice of it. "Looks like you need to go to the medical bay first, scum."." No shit Sherlock?" I say to the damn thing. Two B2's walk in and lift me off the ground and take me to the med bay.

Man, I say this it's really uncomfortable to be picked up by droids and to be dragged across an entire station or where ever we are. We take a left turn and here's the part that I didn't expect. We literally walk into a factory, I can see many different types of droids.

First we get the standard B1's followed by the B2's, behind them they're producing P-60 Droideka's. On my left they make Ig-100 Magna Guards, 2R-CH's, V-N6 Exterminator Droids, ZX-10 Combat Droids, T-5RZ Onslaught Droids, HXI-54 Juggernauts, Titan 6, Aquadroids, BX-Series Commando Droids and at the end they are making YVH-Series Battle Droids.

A lot of these droids are from the old republic era. But I mean YVH were battle droids durning the Yuuzhan Vong war, these droids could even be a match for Jedi. Maul and his master must really take this serious. "You guys bringimg the heavy package to the galaxy?" I ask the T droid. "Can't tell you, it's classified" It simply anwsers.

At the end we find the med bay. They lay me down on the table and a medical droid comes to me. Without warning me he puts an needle into my cut. I swallow my scream, I look at the droid with an half angry and an half annoyed face. The droid looks at me and then looks at the wound, it then ignores me.

After the droid is finished with patching me up. The two B2's grab my arms again and drag me through another door. This hallway is very bright, I can barely see where we are going. I can't even see which direction we're taking. Probably the purpose of these lights.

A door opens, the two B2's carelessly throw me inside. I look around me and see that I'm in some kind of temple looking chamber. Unlike the hallway this chamber was barely lit on the exception of a few candles that are burning. "I see that they treated your knee, that's good. Your going to need it." A voice in the dark says. I spin around, but see nothing. I keep looking in every direction in the chamber, but I don't see anything.

"You're looking at me the whole time, dear." The voice says. "Show your self coward." I yell. "No need to be rude, you don't want to make me angry believe me, you won't like me angry I can assure you that." He says. A man with dark robes and a dark hood walks into the light. "How is it that I couldn't see you?" I ask the man. Because it seems that he told the truth. "I was once part of an organisation or some sort of brotherhood, they thaught me these abillities. You know, they used to say. We work in the light to serve the dark."

"I can hardly believe that you serve the light old amn." I say to him. "Aye, I may once have served the light, let's say I work in the dark to serve the dark and why would you call me old man, I warned you about insulting me." He said.

"I don't care about your so called threats." I say not caring much ab out him or our conversation. "Well perhabs an demostration is in order?" The man raises his hands. And within the second blue lighting shoots out of the fingertips, hitting me and sending me straight into the wall. Expect I don't fall, I'm being kept in the air becaus eof the the lighting that's pressing me against it.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH." I scream in agony, but it won't do me any good. It's not like any one would save me any second. "Please stop." I beg him, but he doesn't acknowledge me.

He finally stops and I try to catch my breath. "Still feeling lucking do you punk?" He asks me. I shake my head. "That's an good lass." He says. "You got some droid army back there." I say. "Those few droids?" He says. like a few thousand is nothing. "Few? You mean to say that you got an army ten, hundred times bigger than the ones standing in the other room?" I ask. in disbelieve.

"More like an millions times bigger, small detail and then we're only talking about the troops. If we count the starfighters and ground assault vichles then the army is about thrice the size, if we also count my allies, well so see where this is going." The man says.

"You're an agent of chaos. This war what do you want to bring is going to turn this galaxy into an endless pit of chaos." I say. "Chaos isn't an pit, chaos is a ladder, many who try to climb it fail never to try again the fall breaks them and some are given an chance to climb, but they refuse. For glory, pride, honor and love. Illoussions, only the ladder is real, the climb is all there is." The man says. I'm taken by surprise, normally I'm the one who wins conversations like these, but this man got a few up his sleeve.

"I caught you by surprise didn't I, love?" He asks as I cringe at the word love. There's only one person who may call me love and even he needs to watch out when he says it. "Don't you ever call me love, you sick bastard!" I say with pure venom in my voice. "That voice is going to be the death of you, mark my words one day you'll come across someone who isn't very found of your mouth and he'll end you." The man says.

"You say all these things again, but I don't see them in action now do I, you old foul." I yell to him. By now I think again about what I said and I begin to regret it already knowing he doesn't take lightly on insults. "You stupid girl, you're going to wish that you had died years ago. I told you to listen to my words. Guards!" He yells.

The two B2's walk back in and grab me by the arms again. "Bring her to Maul and tell him that I want him to break her, make sure he does it like he has never done it before. I want her spirit to be shattered, her mind to be lost in thousands of worlds and I want her body crippled." He says.

"No please sir, don't do this. I'll do anything you ask of me, sir. But please don't send me back to him." I yell, I cry, I beg and I plead. But he doesn't seem to care for any of it. "You had your chance girl and you screwed it up." He says. The B2's turn around and drag me to Maul's chamber. I try to break free, but it has no hope. No mather how much I struggle, they don't seem to care. Once we arrive at Maul's chamber. They chain me to the wall with my hands up and legs spread. The B2's leave. And another figure comes back. "Hello again girl. Let's have some fun shall we?" He asks with an gigantic smirk on his face.

Ezra's POV.

I wake up in Sabine's bec. I still can't believe I let Maul take her from me. I groan as I slowly get out the bed. I walk to the door, once it is open I can see the bright daylight and the sun high up. Meaning that it's probably around noon.

I walk to the cargobay and see the rest of the crew is talking outside to some old guy in a phase two clone trooper armor. I walk to the ramp. Kanan, Zeb and Hera turn their heads towards me, unlike usual they don't smile or show anything that even recembles happiness. I understand them an member of their family has been taken.

"I hope you slept well Ezra?" Kanan asks me. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "We're assembling a large task force to infeltrade Maul's hideout and bring Sabine home." Kanan explains. I groan. "You still don't understand do you?" I ask them. They look at me if I was some cheeky child who just said something that it shouldn't have said.

"What do you mean?" Zeb asks. "Maul's hideout isn't on some planet. He never stays at one place for long and knowing that he wants to open the pits of Naboo means, he's probably creating an army for those things or monsters that are in those pits and if you believe me there are a lot of them. I think it's best if we seak counsel from someone who isn't a Jedi. I know a place , but I think that you guys won't like it. Have you guys ever heard of Earth?" I ask them.

All their faces stand still fir a short moment. When they turn their head toward me and look at me if I've gone nuts. "Ezra for what reason do you want to go to Earth, sure if you want to comit suicide. I hope that isn't what you had in mind?" Hera asks.

"Trust me It'll be worth it." I say smiling. "Ezra I know you want to save Sabine, believe me we want it as much as you want it. But you can't go to Earth if anybody just gets taken." Kanan says. "Kanan I don't care if I don't know who has taken my Sabine, but I have unique set of skills, I don't know where they are, but I will find them and I will kill them." I say.

"Killing isn't the Jedi way." Kanan says. "Good thing that I ain't no Jedi." I say walking back into the Ghost. I walk straight to the cockpit and take a seat in Sabine's chair.

The crew enters the cockpit. "I really hope you know what you're doing kid, because I don't want to end up dead on some god forsaken planet." Zeb says. "Don't worry you big oversized cat nobody will be knocking on your door at night and if so remember, I am the one who knocks." I tell him.

"What do you hope to find on Earth Ezra?" Hear asks. "I hope to find the very first temple of my brotherhood and to seak knowledge and wisdom of the great Altäir." I say. "This Altäir how will we recognize him?" Kanan asks. "He's dead Kanan. We need to use the force to find his spirits amongst the others, I hope you're ready for it. I know I am." I say. "And how long has he been dead?" He asks. "Long before there were any Ja'dai and before the time that technology ever excisted." I anwser. "That's a very long time ago." He says.

"Who was the guy you were talking to earliar?" I ask. "That was Captain Rex of the 501st clone legion. He's going to help us create an small army of the best fighter in the galaxy which of whom don't fight for the Empire." Hera says. "That's good to hear we're going to need all the help we can get if we ever want to defeat this foe and I think we might need to make truce for a short while with the Empire." I say.

"What do you mean a truce with the Empire?" Zeb asks. "This foe we're up against. Is nothing like the Empire. Even the Empire won't stand a chance against them alone. And if they succeed with opening the puts of Naboo, well let's hope that some ancient force is hiding somewhere in our backyard or otherwise we're all dwad." I explain.

"Okay, now that everybody knows it could we please go to Earth?" I ask. "Of course making the jump to lightspeed in 3...2...1 making the jump." Hera says. As I see the blue and white stripes of lightspeed.

Sabine's POV.

I see Maul at the entrance of the door, my entire body starts to tremble just by looking at him. "You're scared of me, good I can use that to my adventage." He says walking towards me. "I heard you disrespected my master, such a bad girl. I'm going to make sure you pay for that and I'm going to make sure you're going to regret it." he says.

"Please don't hurt me I'll do everything." I begged him not to do anything, but deep down I know that I had no chance with him and that I'm going to be torn apart limb by limb, soul by soul. "Foolish girl, you think that your live will saved. No my dear I get to tear you apart from the ouside and the inside, let's begin shall we?" He says.

I start to cry knowing that my life is over. Maul walks to his table and picks up the knife. "Where to begin?" He asks me, but I refuse to anwser such an question. "Looks like I have to decide for myself, oh I know, let's put an smile on your face?" He asks grabbing the back of my head pushing it forward, he puts the knife inside my mouth.

"No I won't do that just yet." I sign in relief happy to know that I'll be able to keep my face in tact for now anyway. "How about here?" He says placing the knife on my private part. I begin to tremble again. He then removes the knife again. It seems he's playing a game and it's getting me on my nerves.

And within the second Maul removed the knife he stabs it in my wounded kneecap. "AAaAAAaaHHHHHhGGGg." I scream. I can feel the knife moving inside my kneecap as it touches my muscles there, Maul slowly pushes the knife out before stabs my knee sideways. He makes a big hole in my knee. I look at my leg and it looks like it's about to fall off. The thought of that makes me want to vomit. And it does in an instant I puke all over the place.

"Did someone get sick?" He asks laughing at me. Grabs the knife and grabs my left hand and begins flaying the skin of my hand. By now I just couldn't cry or any emotion at all. I just star at him and silent tears drop from my eyes and roll over my cold cheeks.

after a few minutes everything under my left elbow has been skinned. Maul grabs my flayed skin and wipes the tears of my cheeks with it leaving a trail of blood behind. "For now I'm with the outside of your body let's mess with that brain of yours shall we?" He says laying down knife.

He places his hands of my head and closes his eyes. I look at him with a weird look, like what's he doing. Then I feel it the throbbing pain inside my head. Maul's messing with my head. Old memories flash by. And they aren't the good ones.

The first memory is of the imperial academy and how I treated the other cadets if they did things I didn't like and if they wouldn't what I said. I would beat the living daylight out of them and to make sure they would never do it again. I would destroy something personal of them.

The second memory is of my first kill. It was a cold winter night and I just left the academy and I needed food . I saw a young girl also starving. I walked to the girl and started an conversation with her eventually we become friends, but as the days grew colder and the food was harder to get. And one night after a week of starvation. I couldn't control myself. I waited till nightfall, after the girl fell asleep. I walked to her and grabbed her throat squeeshing it shut, her lungs were unable to breath. Her eyes snapped wide open as her face slowlt turned purple. After an minute she died. I began eating the meat, not even taking the chance took it.

Maul tortured me like this memory after memory after memory.

I quess their right about mebeing an bad person, I'm just another monster too. My eyes pupils turn dark as I cannot see any colour anymore only black. My world is falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Monster, monster, monster, monster."

"Obey the masters, obey the masters, obey the masters, obey the masters."

these are the only things I hear and the only thing that I need to hear I am a Monster that will obey it's master.

"Are we broken yet." Mauls asks.

"We are master, what is your bidding." I ask. I see himsmile which make me smile.

Ezra's POV.

I felt the pain of Sabine and now I only feel darkness in her. I silently begin to cry. The doors open and I see Kanan walk in. "She's gone, Fallen." I said to him. "I know, I felt it too." He says. "Why do we feel pain." I say. "I'll tell you." He says sitting next to me. "You know why we feel pain?" He asks. I look at him. "We feel pain, because only then we know that we're alive. We feel pain,because it makes us stronger every time we're being knocked to the ground and to get back up, And do you know what we do with all that pain? shall I tell yoi where you put it, you hold it tight until it burns your hand and you then you get the strenght to get back up and fight back." Kanan Says.

"That's really touching, but it's true, thank you Kanan." I say.

"We're here." I say to Kanan, standing up. I walk to the cockpit. we jump out of hyperspace. infront of us is Earth the planet is covered in two part the part what once was Asia which is covered in mountains and seas, The goes for the once called Europe and the rest of the planet is covered in desert.

"What is the place called Ezra?" Hera asked. "Masyaf." I say. "Is it okay that I take over and could you, please leave the cockpit as well?" I ask. "Why do we need to leave the cockpit?" Zeb asks. "Because I need the location to remain secure. And it's a sacred place, only brother of the creed may know it's exact location." I explain.

"Okay we understand." Hera says. The crew leaves the cockpit.

I see ocean as far as the eye can see. After a while I see the mountains. After ten minutes I can see Masyaf. This really brings back memories. I land the Ghost on the courtyard. The ship lands and I run as fast as I can to the hole i the middle of the courtyard.

The crew follows me. "Why is there an big hole in the ground?" Zeb asks. "Because the secret libary is underneath the ground. I jump in and see that the doors are still open. I walk into the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is the libary with the sekleton of Altäir on the chair. "For being as old as it, it looks great." Kanan says. "I know, Kanan It's time, come meditate with me." I ask him.

"Right, this may take a while." Kanan says. " Oh no, it doesn't I just need you to make sure that I have contact with Altäir long enough." I say to him. "Okay." He replies. We both sit on our knees. I close my eyes and make sure that the only thought I have is of Altäir talking to me. After a while I begin to hear a faint voice.

The world around me turn white.

"Ezra" I hear it again. I turn around and I see Altäir standing. "Sir, it's honor." I say kneeling before him. "Rise my child, what do you need from me?" He asks. "I need a way to defeat my enemy and save my girlfriend." I say. " You know at this current moment you have two enemies Maul and The Empire, there's an old saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I assume Maul is also an enemy of the Empire. And to save your girlfriend isn't something I can give you any advice, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. I will give you my black armor along with an piece of eden." He says.

"Thank you." I say. The white light starts to dissaear and the old and ruined libary takes it's shape again. I look at myself and see That I'm wearing Altäirs armor. In the distant I see something glow. I walk towards it and see that it's an apple of eden.

"Guys, prepair the ship were going to get Sabine home." I say. The crew nods and we all too the ship and take off immediately. We all prepare ourself for the worst. Kanan and I meditate to get an Exact location on where Sabine is held captive. After what seems for decades we finally arrive. But I did not expect to see an fleet of thousand of old seperiatists and what the biggest shock of all is Maul's flagship it's giagantic. We dock our ship in the hangar and the we are in the hangar I jump and to The location where Sabine is held.

"Kid we'll hold the door." I hear Zeb say through the comlink. I use the apple for every patrol I come across with. I take the elevator to the fifth floor. The Second the elevator door open every muscle and drop of blood freeze. I see the love of my life standing infront of me. But it ain't here. The cruelity done to her is unbelieveble. "Sabine." I say.

She slowly turns around, she sort of walk towards me I look at her knee and see the holes in it as she limbs towards me. Then I see her left was skinned. And her once beautiful eyes turned dark it was an living nightmare.

"Hello love We've been expecting you." she says. And her voice is gone, now it's nothing more thanan echo of the dark side. "What do you mean we?" I ask her. "Who do you think Ezra."

The shiver run over my neck. I see Maul behind Sabine. "She was a tough girl with attidude, but now she's my servant." Maul says. " It looks like you have tn seconds Bridger before I send my army at Maul says.

"Sabine if you're in there listen carefuly to this. Love isn't an emotion, love is an promise and I promise you that I will save you both from Maul and the dark side." I say to her.

"Time's up." Maul says. With that said every alarm on the shipgoes off. I run back to the ship and see that the blast doors are being shut down. "Zeb, Hold the door, Kanan as well hold the door. " I yell. " What about Sabine?" Kanan asks. "We need to save her another time and Live to fight another day.

Author's Note :

And I'm done, I hope you liked this chapter. If any one has any ideas please let me know and good look with finding those quotes. some aren't really quotes, but a real movie and tv show lover would recognize it. And I'll see youguy lar


End file.
